The present invention relates to a tooth brushing training appliance using a tooth brush for cleaning the mouth cavity. Particularly, the present invention relates to an appliance for training the proper tooth brushing method, pressure, time and frequency and the like.
Making the mouth clean has the effect of maintaining the health of the teeth supporting tissue and protecting the teeth from decay. Further, it is important for avoiding halitosis and maintaining the beauty of the teeth.
As methods for making the mouth clean, various methods such as the mechanical, chemical and like methods have been considered previously. Among these methods, the simple, easy and the most general one is to clean the teeth with a tooth brush.
However, considering the frequency of conditions of disease, such as tooth decay and the disease of the teeth supporting tissue at present, it appears that the correct tooth brushing is not necessarily carried out. It is of course due to insufficient thought about dental hygiene. However, it also depends on the difficulty of ascertaining whether a correct tooth brushing method itself is carried out or not. Especially, when the subject of the tooth brushing training method is an infant, it is still further difficult. If the infant is trained incorrectly, he or she will acquire a poor habit and will be unable to alter the habit when grown up.